yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Chi phí
Trả Chi phí (Cost) (Nhật: コスト Kosuto; Trung: 支付 Zhīfù) là hành động cần phải được thực hiện để kích hoạt bài hoặc hiệu ứng bài, hoặc để giữ cho hiệu ứng bài được duy trì trên sân. Để tránh nhầm lẫn với "Yêu cầu Kích hoạt", người chơi phải thanh toán trả phí này trước khi kích hoạt bài hoặc hiệu ứng (nếu có). Chi phí có nhiều loại. Ví dụ như. *Trả bằng Điểm Gốc: Người chơi phải thanh toán phí này bằng Điểm Gốc để có thể kích hoạt bài hoặc hiệu ứng nào đó. (Vd như "Seven Tools of the Bandit" yêu cầu cần phải trả 1000 Điểm Gốc để kích hoạt). *Trả bằng những hành động khác như Hi sinh, Vứt bỏ, đưa bài vào Mộ bài, loại ra ngoài, tách Nguyên liệu, ..v.v.. (Vd như "Madolche Anjelly" cần Hi sinh bản thân nó để Triệu hồi Đặc biệt quái thú, hoặc như "Lightning Vortex" cần vứt bỏ 1 lá bài trên tay để hủy quái thú của đối phương, hay như "Raiden, Lightsworn Assailant" cần đưa 2 lá bài trên đầu Bộ bài vào Mộ bài để tăng ATK..) Nếu chi phí không được đáp ứng đủ (vd như có một hiệu ứng ngăn chặn việc trả phí, khiến người chơi không thể tiến hành trả phí), do đó không có phí được trả nên hiệu ứng không thể kích hoạt hoàn chỉnh. Vd như muốn kích hoạt hiệu ứng cần chi phí là đưa bài từ Bộ bài vào Mộ bài, trong khi "Macro Cosmos" đang trên sân, hiệu ứng đó sẽ không thể được kích hoạt. Lưu ý rằng, Chi phí đã trả không thể được "hoàn vốn" lại khi hiệu ứng bị vô hiệu. Vd như bạn trả 2000 Điểm Gốc để kích hoạt "Solemn Warning" hòng vô hiệu việc Triệu hồi quái thú, nhưng đối phương kích hoạt "Dark Bribe" ngăn lại. Số Điểm Gốc đã trả đó không thể được hoàn trả lại. Dựa theo PSCT, có thể phân biệt rõ ràng việc thanh toán chi phí này thông qua các dấu câu như ;' (chấm phẩy) hoặc ': (hai chấm). Kích hoạt trả phí Kích hoạt trả phí là một lệnh hoạt động phải được thực hiện bằng cách kích hoạt thẻ bài hoặc hiệu ứng, nó được ngăn cách với phần còn lại của hiệu ứng bằng dấu chấm phẩy (hoặc từ "to," trong phần lớn các thẻ chưa PSCT), nó phải được chi trả vào lúc bắt đầu Kích hoạt hiệu ứng. Trả chi phí tự nó không kích hoạt, không thể bị vô hiệu hóa, và không xảy ra cùng lúc với lúc thực thi. Khi một hiệu ứng có trả phí, Nếu timing đúng (tới dấu hai chấm), chi phí sẽ được chi trả và việc nhắm Mục tiêu được thực hiện (tới dấu chấm phẩy với lá bài PSCT, và thường tới chữ "to" với những lá bài chưa PSCT), sau đó sự kích hoạt được đặt lên một Chuỗi (hoặc nó tự bắt đầu một chuỗi nếu hiện tại chưa có chuỗi). Sau khi phần còn lại của chuỗi được giải quyết hoặc cả hai người chơi không kích hoạt để tạo chuỗi, thẻ bài hoặc hiệu ứng được Thực thi. Nếu một chi phí bắt đầu với "You can...", đó là hiệu ứng tùy chọn và chi phí phải được chi trả nếu người chơi chọn kích hoạt hiệu ứng. Thậm chí nếu hiệu ứng là bắt buộc, hiệu ứng không thể hoạt động nếu chi phí không được chi trả, và không thể chi trả nếu không thể. Chi phí của hiệu ứng duy trì Những lá bài như "Chain Energy" và "Dark Panther" có Hiệu ứng Duy trì áp đặt chi phí lên việc thực hiện các hành động tùy chọn nhất định, cũng như tuyên bố một cuộc tấn công hoặc việc triệu hồi quái thú. Nếu người chơi không trả chi phí cho hiệu ứng truy trì, chúng sẽ không thể thực hiện hành động. Chi phí bảo trì Một chi phí bảo trì là một chi phí cần thiết để giữ một lá bài trên sân. Các chi phí này thường được chi trả vào Giai đoạn Chờ hoặc Lượt Kết thúc của người chơi. Một số ví dụ Activation costs Vô hiệu "Seven Tools of the Bandit" * Step 1: Player A activates "Mirror Force". * Step 2: Player B activates "Seven Tools of the Bandit" and pays 1000 Life Points. * Step 3: Player A activates "Solemn Judgment" and pays half their Life Points. * Step 3 resolves: "Solemn Judgment" negates and destroys "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Step 2 doesn't resolve because "Seven Tools of the Bandit" was negated. The Life Points paid when "Seven Tools of the Bandit" was activated are not refunded. * Step 1 resolves: The effect of "Mirror Force" resolves. Vô hiệu "Premature Burial" trong Chuỗi * Step 1: Player A activates "Premature Burial" and pays 800 Life Points, and then chooses the "Jinzo" in their Graveyard as the target. * Step 2: Player B chains "Magic Jammer" and discards 1 card from their hand to negate "Premature Burial". * Step 2 resolves: "Magic Jammer" negates the effect of "Premature Burial". * Step 1 does not resolve because "Premature Burial" was negated. No monster is Special Summoned. The Life Points paid when "Premature Burial" was activated are not refunded. Phá hủy "Premature Burial" trong Chuỗi * Step 1: Player A activates "Premature Burial" and pays 800 Life Points, and then chooses the "Jinzo" in their Graveyard as the target. * Step 2: Player B activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Premature Burial". * Step 2 resolves: "Mystical Space Typhoon" destroys "Premature Burial". * Step 1 does not resolve because "Premature Burial" was destroyed; because it is an Equip Spell Card, the card's effect relies on it continuing to be in play in order to activate. No monster is revived. The Life Points paid when "Premature Burial" was activated are not refunded. Phản hồi bằng "Mask of Restrict" vào hiệu ứng của "Cannon Soldier" * Step 1: Player A Tributes a monster and activates the effect of their "Cannon Soldier" during their Main Phase 2. * Step 2: Player B activates "Mask of Restrict", chaining it to the effect of "Cannon Soldier". * Step 2 resolves: "Mask of Restrict" is in play and prevents monsters from being Tributed. * Step 1 resolves: The monster was already Tributed before "Mask of Restrict" was successfully resolved. Therefore the effect of "Cannon Soldier" resolves and Player B loses 500 Life Points. Because "Mask of Restrict" is active, further Tributes cannot take place. Category:Gameplay